lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Herman/Main article
Accessed 9 September 2019. |also known as = Wilde-jerk (by Mel) |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Pride Landers |family = Lara (mate) }} Herman is a wildebeest who lives in the Pride Lands. Due to his rather unattractive look, all the other Pride Landers, except Rafiki and Lara, are afraid of him. Having a crush on Lara, Herman asks Rafiki to help him become more attractive in order for her to notice him, even though Lara doesn't mind his true form. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Beauty and the Wildebeest" When Herman is approaching a water hole to get a drink of water, his ugliness chases away the animals that are gathered around the pool, leaving him alone with Lara and her friends. Once the two realize that they are in the presence of such an ugly beast, Lara's friends laugh and mock him for his appearance until Lara tells them to leave Herman alone. She then asks Herman if he will attend her birthday party, and, ignoring the protests of her friends, he accepts the invitation. Later that day, Herman accidentally rams into a tree and gets doused by a bowl of food that comes toppling from its branches. Alerted by the accident, Rafiki scrambles down his tree and asks Herman if he's all right. Still saddened by his encounter with Lara, Herman admits his problems to Rafiki and asks the baboon for help in impressing Lara at her birthday party. After examining Herman's condition, Rafiki agrees to do so. For his first lesson, Rafiki decides to teach Herman about posture. To start the lesson, he instructs Herman to walk across a line of crocodiles and then return to him without falling. Despite successfully crossing the crocodiles, Herman stumbles back to the bank by plowing into Rafiki and knocking them both into a tree. On his second attempt to tame Herman, Rafiki offers the wildebeest a special drink that will make his voice sound less grotesque. Though initially hesitant to try the drink, Herman takes a sip and finds that the potion works but makes his voice change every few seconds. A simple hit on the head with Rafiki's stick makes the sounds stop changing, and Herman is left with a stunning new voice. For his third trick, Rafiki works his magic on Herman by fixing his teeth and horns, bathing him, and giving him a makeover. At last, Rafiki deems the wildebeest handsome and tilts a mirror to show Herman his stunning new look. When the savanna celebrates Lara's birthday and Lara tries to reject Mel's love for her, Lara turns to find that Herman is at her party and handsomer than ever. Outraged at being outdone by a wildebeest, Mel challenges Herman to a fight in which they will run at each other full force and collide horns. Determined to win Lara's heart, Herman agrees. As the two charge at each other, Herman suddenly realizes that he must be true to himself and dunks his head underwater, changing back into an ugly beast. Mel stops short at Herman's transformation and runs away, screeching. Despite his victory, Herman is sad that he is ugly again and begins to troop away with Rafiki until he is stopped by Lara, who admires him for his bravery. She then dunks her head underwater, revealing herself to be ugly as well, and the two share a romantic kiss. Personality and traits Herman appears to be very shy and gets upset easily when other animals run away from him, due to how ugly he looks. He also has romantic feelings towards Lara and wants to get her attention during her birthday party, despite knowing that Lara already loves him back. After getting a makeover from Rafiki, Herman gets challenged by Mel to a fight that would win Lara's heart. While the two prepare to fight, Herman learns from Rafiki that he must be true to himself and changes back to his ugly form. His courage to be himself inspired Lara to gain that same courage, revealing herself to be ugly as well. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Richard Karron Gallery Wildebeest_Herman2.png BatwHerman3.png Wildebeest_Lara_&_Herman2.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles